A Random Zelda Story
by Keroanne
Summary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm bored! This story is random and I'm bored so you must read it now! R&R and NO FLAMES OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH A BAZOOKA GUN! I'M BORED! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm writing it. My Random Zelda Story! I've been thinking about doing this for a while, but I never could quite do it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda, Link, heck, kill, chainsaws, Navi, freak, puppy, Joe, Bikini Bottom, Hyrule Castle, blah, the author, Bobysue, oh wait, yeah I do own those last two things, never mind, copy and pasting, fanfiction, ten, Kokiri Forest, Down With The Sickness, Disturbed, Caps Lock, and transporting.  
**

"HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, LINK! WAKE THE FREAKING HECK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH A CHAINSAW!" Link sat up, and found himself face to face with the most evil and annoying fairy in the entire world; Navi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FREAK! I- oh look, a puppy! I'll name him Joe!" Link said, looking at the small dog. It was a girl. Link still wanted it to be Joe.

Link decided that he wanted to go to the magical land of... uh... Bikini Bottom! Yes, that was where he wanted to go today! So, Link traveled to Hyrule Castle instead because that was how much of an idiot he was.

"Hey, Link! We should go do blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

If you read all of those blahs, I pity you. You must really have nothing to do in your spare time. Then Link hit the author on the head, who reverted her name to what it was in her Random Waka Story, Bobysue.

"Stop having so much fun with the stupid copy and paste! Jeez, just get on with the stupid story so I can be done with this fanfiction and do something else! And you haven't mentioned that I'm only ten right now and that I still live in the Kokiri Forest either! You are the worstest author ever!" The Link stormed off, leaving Bobysue alone with Navi.

Link hummed Down With The Sickness by Disturbed as he strolled over to Hyrule Castle. "LALALALALALALALA!" Link was such an amazing singer. No. Just no.

"HEY! BOBYSUE!" Link screamed. "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS FANFICTION!? OR IS THERE EVEN A PURPOSE?!" Bobysue turned the amazing Caps Lock off so she could talk to Link.

"No. There is no point." Bobysue got tired of writing about Link's stupid journey to Hyrule Castle. So, she just transported him there. And when Link got there...

**A/N- What will happen?! Who knows?! Who cares?! If you care, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Second chapter, in case you haven't noticed! Thanks for the reviews, LinkwithRedSox, Huh., xxxchazzixxx, and Jane O'Callaghan! And I'm sorry that you read all those blahs.**

** Disclaimer- Me no own Zelda, Princess Zelda, Wonder Woman, Link, fanfiction, FYI, wings, airplanes, crazy, monkeys, girls, Navi, stupid, little cat, Joe, giant marshmallows, Link's head, sticky, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!, Harry Potter, Britain, butts, noses, anime, Impa, cows, moo, lungs, Anna, seventeen, Death Mountain, the Knights Who Say Ni, shrubbery, Lon Lon Ranch, Malon, Caps Lock, Kari, Heartless, Kingdom Hearts, Keyblade, adults, and hearts.**

"Hiya, I'm Princess Zelda and I'm Wonder Woman!" Zelda shouted in Link's face. "Bobysue has decided to make the world implode on itself in the fourth chapter of this fanfiction! Just FYI!" She ran away, spreading her arms like wings and pretending to be airplane, which don't exist in this world.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, crazy monkey girl!" Link shouted, waving to Zelda. Navi began saying the same thing that she said in the last chapter, but everyone ignored her because she was a stupid little cat.

Joe peed on Link's boot. Link didn't care.

"WELL, now what?" Link asked no one in particular. Just then, a giant marshmallow fell out of the sky and onto Link's head. It was half-melted, so it was very sticky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Link screamed with a lot of H's. Not so many A's.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry Potter said, coming from the marshmallow. "I come from the magical land of the British. It's called Britain. I wonder why..." He wandered off, leaving Link in this sticky situation.

"ShUt Up!" Link shouted. "JuSt ShUt Up, YoU StUpId AuThOr!" Bobysue stared at Link, laughing her butt off.

"You is sticky! And why in the world are you talking like that?! It makes you sound like such a dang all idiot!" Bobysue kept laughing at him and walked away, licking her nose happily. Link sweatdropped like the anime person we all know he is inside.

"HELLO!" Impa screamed in Link's ear. "WHAT DOES THE COW SAY?! IT SAYS MOO! THE COW SAYS MOO! Moo moo moo moo moo!" Link ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was stopped by the author's little sister, Anna.  
"Why in the heck does that say my name is Anna!? I like that name and all, but that isn't it! And why in the heck am I in your fanfiction!? And why am I talking to Link!? Oh... he looks, like, my age. Why does he look my age and not, like, seventeen!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. Link picked her up and threw her all the way to Death Mountain.

Just then, a bunch of people appeared in front of Link! "We are the Knights Who Say... Ni!" One of them screamed in a high pitched and girly voice. Link began to scream again.

"NO! NOT THE KNIGHT WHO SAY NI! FEW THAT MEET THEM LIVE TO TELL THE TALE! I'M LEAVING!" Link ran away, still screaming.

"No! Wait! You have to give us a shrubbery!" Link went to Lon Lon Ranch. He met up with Malon there.

"hEY, Y'ALL! wHAT UP, fAIRY bOY!?" MALON SCREAMED AT LINK, WHO WHACKED BOBYSUE IN THE HEAD AND TOLD HER TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK, WHICH WAS BORING BUT SHE DID IT ANYWAYS.

"OMG! It's a Heartless! Kill it! Kill it!" Kari from Kingdom Hearts fanfiction screeched. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" She kept hitting him with her Keyblade, which is a blade that looks like a key.

Link closed his eyes and wished that he was an adult with all his heart.

**A/N- OH! What'll happen next?! Who the freaking heck knows?! Not me! R&R or I'll stop my weird randomness!desu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** **HI! THIRD CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, The-Saiyan-from-Hyrule, Shadow Archer, liberatepotatoes, LinkwithRedSox, Jane O'Callaghan. By the way, I'm not twelve. I'm thirteen! :D**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda, Link, ugly, seven, shut the heck up, brownish, blue, blood, sugar, Rosco, wolf, world, chapter, OMG, little emo dog, Dravis, WTF, Sage, Rauru, Paris, dang all idiot, temple, eat, cats, Zelda, gold chains, zippers, wannbe gangster clothes, Yo, dude, rock, dorky, peace, nachos, Hyrule Castle Town, cliff, big, I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!, strange reader, the great Kohaku River Spirit, Chester, Mike, Linkin Park, Ganondork, kinfe, McKayla, Wolf Quest, ice cream, boo hoo, tubing, Kohaku River, FYI and a giant sea serpent. Why are these always so long?  
**

Link opened his eyes and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M UGLY!"

Link was now seven years older. And seven years stupider. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"You got seven years older for no apparent reason." Link turned around and saw a wolf. He screamed. The wolf told him to shut the heck up. He was a brownish colored wolf and looked really annoying. He and deep blue eyes that were ravenous for blood. Or sugar. Either one.

"Hello, my name is Rosco and I'm a wolf and the world is going to destroy itself in the next chapter and OMG where is my little emo dog, Dravis?!" Link stared stupidly at him for a moment before speaking.

"WTF?" Rosco walked up to Link, bit him, then ran away to the other side of the room before speaking.

"I'm the substitute Sage while Rauru is on vacation in Paris. It's really pretty there, have you ever been? Probably not since you're such a dang all idiot! Now get out of my temple or I'll eat you alive you freak of nature! Moo Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Rosco attacked Link, and began to chew on his head. It tasted like cats.

Link ran away, screaming again. He met up with Zelda. She was wearing gold chains, zippers, and other wannabe gangster clothes. "Yo, dude! What up, man?" She did rock with him. "What up with you's dorky clothes?"

Link ran away, screaming. He does that a lot. Zelda followed. She did the peace sign to everyone that they passed. Link just kept screaming.

They stopped for nachos. Hyrule is very famous for its nachos. Did you not know that?

Anyways, Link and Zelda ran away from Hyrule Castle Town. Link was screaming and Zelda was rapping as they left. They were off to go somewhere else because Hyrule was boring for Bobysue and it's only her opinion that matters in the end.

They found a cliff. It was big. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Link screamed, jumping off the cliff.

Zelda followed after screaming, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At the top of her lungs. What's wrong with Zelda? Why do you care? Bobysue doesn't feel like telling **you, **you strange reader.

Link and Zelda fell in the river that was at the bottom of the cliff. Link couldn't swim so the great Kohaku River Spirit had to save him. Link screamed at the top of his lungs about the unfairness of Chester and Mike, two singers from Linkin Park. Both of them are cool.

Link's hat fell off and Zelda laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! You's is en idiot, yo! Wut up wit ya?"

Link screamed, "Save me, Oh Great Ganondork! I don't want to live here anymore! The world is just to darned cruel for me! Someone, kill me now!" Zelda got a knife out, grinning evilly. Link started screaming again.

Suddenly, a wolf fell from the sky! It was a black wolf with emo hair! His name was Dravis and he is owned by McKayla, who is Bobysue's best friend. She was in the Random Waka Story. She likes Wolf Quest.

Dravis glared at Link and bit him. "I hate you, you're ugly, I hate you, and you smell like the great Kohaku River Spirit. By the way, I hate you."

McKayla put a cat on Dravis's head and demanded for ice cream. Nobody in this story currently has one, so I guess that she'll have to go away for a little while, so boo hoo for her. Don't worry, McKayla, you'll be back in a little while.

Welp, Link decided that they should go tubing down the river. So Link, Zelda, and Dravis all went tubing down the river that is not the Kohaku River. Just FYI.

Suddenly, a giant sea serpent appeared, and...

**A/N- R&R or I'll kill you! MOO HA HA HA HA HA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Third chapter, peoples! Um... and... yeah! Thanks for the reviews, Goddess-of-Weirdos, Jane O'Callaghan, and keybladeboy! And I don't smoke nuthing. Sorry, I run on sugar. And also, I'm sick. It sucks since it's summer. And by the way, thanks for all the random ideas, McKayla!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda, river, Hylians, demon-wolf thing, Chester, giant sea serpents, intelligence, clubs, Chester, Linkin Park, rap, microphones, Mr. Fluffers, cats, Dravis, Chester Cheese Cake, rabid, psycho dogs, Link, Fall Out Boy, McDonald's, Larka, blond hair, tall shoes, kicking, wolves, humans, nonexistent music, dorks, get-ups, axes, the All-American Rejects, cow, moon, sweatdropping, Rosco, replacement Sage, the Cake Song, poking, sucking, ice-cream, purple, elk flavored cookies, emo, light medallion thing, unicorns, cream puff land, the Muse, and the world. These seem to be getting longer and longer each time.**

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, but this is my river. I should like for you two Hylians and um... you demon-wolf thing to leave. Oh, and by the way, my name is Chester." Chester the giant sea serpent said in an intelligent voice.

Suddenly, the river turned into a club! And Chester, the giant sea serpent turned into Chester from Linkin Park! He started doing some rap stuff. Then he took the microphone and said into it, "Hello! I'd like to dedicate this next song to my cat, Mr. Fluffers." Chester started to rap about his cat, Mr. Fluffers.

Dravis attacked Chester and shouted in his face, "You... you... you're Chester Cheese Cake, aren't you?!" Then a rabid, psycho dog ran in through the door and destroyed the club. Link screamed, while Zelda started to listen to Fall Out Boy on her iPod.

McKayla killed Zelda's iPod, because she hates Fall Out Boy. Bobysue took them all to McDonald's, which she went to almost every week. Why? Bobysue would rather not tell you. Sorry. Okay, Bobysue isn't that sorry.

Larka was there. You may be wondering, who is Larka? She is a girl with blond hair that is severely layered and is Dravis's boyfriend and wears really tall shoes and likes to kick people. And... she can turn into a wolf and... uh... yeah.

The moment Dravis noticed her, he turned into a human, because Dravis isn't really a wolf either. Although he was a demon. Link screamed when he saw Larka and Zelda did absolutely nothing besides pretend to listen to her nonexistent music.

Larka walked up to Dravis, kicked him, walked over to Link, kicked him, noticed that Zelda was wearing cool clothes, and did not kick her. "Hey, dorks." She said. "What's up with the weird get-ups?"

"The cats are coming to get me!" Link screamed. "With axes and the All-American Rejects! NO! Don't hurt me! There will be a cow on the moon, I promise..." Link slid into a corner, whimpering loudly. Everyone watched him and sweatdropped.

Dravis turned back into a wolf-thingy and everyone screamed, not knowing how in the heck that happened. What? You don't either? Bobysue is really sorry, you must be really out of it.

Rosco, the replacement Sage, popped out of the trash can. "IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" Dravis hit himself on the head before he started randomly dancing.

Link jumped up, now happy again. He walked over to the group and started poking everyone that was in their little... uh... groupy thing. "Ha ha! Poke! Poke! Poke! Po-OW!" Dravis bit his finger. Link started sucking on it, his face very very sad. Dravis ignored him.

Chester laughed psychotically and started running around in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs, "CHEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I LIKE CHEEEESE CAKE!!"

Rosco laughed at him before saying, "I'm going to call you Chester Cheese Cake!" Chester Cheese Cake coughed before Dravis cornered him, growling.

"I knew it! I'm going to eat your flesh! But first, I'm going to kill your cat, Mr. Fluffers!" Dravis cackled maniacally and Chester Cheese Cake got down on his knees, begging for him to not hurt Mr. Fluffers.

Everyone went silent, staring at Chester Cheese Cake.

"I WANT ICE-CREAM, SO ONE OF YOU DORKS GET ME ICE-CREAM! I WANT PURPLE FLAVORED ICE-CREAM!" Larka yelled. The magical pixie fairy came and hit her on the head.

Dravis started dancing again, Link licked his nose and tried to pat his head and rub his tummy, Chester started eating elk flavored cookies and shouted that he was Joe, Link gave up on his nose and licked his toenails, Dravis started cutting himself 'cuz he's an emo, Chester Cheese Cake yelled, "OHHH! BLOOD!", Rosco realized that he still had the light medallion thing, and Larka announced that she liked unicorns that live in the cream puff land.

You may be wondering, where did Zelda go during this time? Well, she went to a Muse concert without them. And she even left Bobysue behind. HOW CRUEL! She was planning on taking you, the reader, but then she saw how many hits Bobysue was getting on this story and decided not to take anyone anywhere.

The world imploded during this time. Just FYI.

**A/N- Uh... yeah! And... that's it! Happy birthday! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- ****Thanks for the reviews, Jane O'Callaghan, Goddess-of-Weirdos, and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule. And also, I know that Chester Cheese Cake doesn't rap. That's why I had him rap. It's stupid. Link is not just foolish, Jane, but he is stupid, idiotic, and a freak of nature. **

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda, Link, little, animation, eyes, twelve, thirteen, Tetra, sister, Ganondorf, pirate, hyperactive kids, teenager, tween, pajamas, the Cake Song, Rosco, bad dogs, barrel, wall, sister, stupid giant bird, ocean, dad, boat, said, Dragonroost, Medli, scared, bird freak person, volcano, ball, annoying little prince bird boy, Wind Waker, Larka, Dravis, Joe, Chester Cheese Cake, foos, copy and pasting, Ocarina of Time, seven, suicide, cuts, emo, and a big, evil, **_**blankedy blank**_**.**

When Link opened his eyes, he saw that he was little again. And he had a different animation. With funny eyes. "What the crap!? I'm, like, twelve now! Or thirteen or... never mind, it's hard to tell my age in anything." Zelda walked up to him, with a weird hairstyle and pirate clothes on.

"Hi, I'm Tetra, and you're an idiot, right? We have to go and save your little sister right now and destroy Ganondorf and I hate you and let's get going all ready." Suddenly, they were on a giant pirate ship and Link freaked out because he was still a hyperactive kid that was an early teenager or late tween. No one really knows.

"No, you're not Tetra! You're Zelda, I can tell and I don't have a little sister and I already beat Ganondorf and why do you hate me and what the freak is going on?!" Link screamed. He was wearing his pajamas instead of his regular clothes. Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of a barrel!

"IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" Rosco screamed and Tetra stared stupidly at him. She walked up to him and petted him and said these things:

"Bad dog... who's a bad dog? You are, you are..." Bobysue's dog suddenly looked at her, feeling rejected and unhappy. She ignored him.

"Come on, you idiot. We have to shoot you through this barrel and have you hit the wall and not find your sister and then have that stupid giant bird throw you into the ocean andthen have my dad come and save you when he's only a boat and then you can go and find an overly priced sail and buy it and go to Dragonroost and meet Medli and be scared because she'll a bird freak person and go up the volcano and kill the big boss thing and get the ball from the annoying little bird prince boy and get the Wind Waker and do this thing and-" They set off the barrel.

When Link hit the wall, there were some other people that were squished up against the wall. To be specific, Larka, Dravis, Joe, Rosco, and Chester Cheese Cake, all in the strangely cute animation. Well... I won't say anything after a certain point.

"Hey, you dork!" Larka shouted. "We have to shoot you through this barrel and have you hit the wall and not find your sister and then have that stupid giant bird throw you into the ocean andthen have my dad come and save you when he's only a boat and then you can go and find an overly priced sail and buy it and go to Dragonroost and meet Medli and be scared because she'll a bird freak person and go up the volcano and kill the big boss thing and get the ball from the annoying little bird prince boy and get the Wind Waker and do this thing and-"

Link fell off the wall and so did everyone else and they all ended up in a very small boat. It stared at them for a moment before saying, "What the heck are you foos doing in my boat? And Link, We have to shoot you through this barrel and have you hit the wall and not find your sister and then have that stupid giant bird throw you into the ocean andthen have my dad come and save you when he's only a boat and then you can go and find an overly priced sail and buy it and go to Dragonroost and meet Medli and be scared because she'll a bird freak person and go up the volcano and kill the big boss thing and get the ball from the annoying little bird prince boy and get the Wind Waker and do this thing and-"

Link screamed and ran away. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING THAT SAME STUPID THING AND WHY DO THEY KEEP GETTING INTERRUPTED AT THE EXACT SAME POINT!? WHAT THE CRAP!? BOBYSUE!"

Bobysue appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. "Hello, how are you? Well, it's called being very happy with copy and pasting. And, by the way, how do you like the animation? Cute, no? I love Wind Waker. One of my favorite games that I don't own anymore. Another is Ocarina of Time, but I haven't had that since I was, like, seven. And also- hey, wait a minute, where did he go?!"

Link was preparing to commit suicide because he had gone insane and thought that it was the only way out, but it wasn't. Even Dravis knows that, and he cuts himself constantly because he's a big emo.

Rosco knew just what to do to make Link not commit suicide. "IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" Link screamed, dropped the sword, and ran away. Rosco smiled happily. His job was done.

Suddenly, a big, evil _**blankedy blank**_ appeared and...

**A/N- OH! What in the heck is that blankedy blank?! Does anybody even care?! If you do care, review. If you can't review, lick your toe nails. It'll work, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- ****TY for the reviews, Jane O'Callaghan and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule! This is turning out to be one of my most successful stories! I'm happy! Now please, read if you haven't already because if you haven't already and I'm really bored and you better start reading by this point, you fools!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda, cheese monkeys, nothing, Link, giant, random cats, impetuous, haphazard, movement, choice, aim, plan, haphazardly, uniform, purposeless, haphazard, stones, masonry, statistical. Probability, Vanessa Carlton, anime, Larka, moo coes, magical, insane, Weird Al Yankovik, bad, good, Batman, Zoey, Zoey 101, Robin, sidekick, pimple, foo, Tetra, pretty princess dress, Ganondork, dungeo, Lord Moldy Butt, the chicken dance, the Cake Song, Rosco, Link's shirt, Tingle, Dravis, Evil Angel, Breaking Benjamin, Ganondorf, hoe-down, Whose Line Is It Anyways, the piano, Boku wa Kuma, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again, and Lego's.**

"Oh my freaking cheese monkeys, it's absolutely nothing!" Link screamed. A giant, random cat hit Link on the head before running away. "What is up with this weird story?! Why is it so dang random!? What is random anyways?!" Link was still screaming. Bobysue appeared out of a puff of smoke, smiling.

"Random: noun: impetuous and haphazard movement: now only in **at random**, without careful choice, aim, plan, etc.; haphazardly. As an adjective:

1. lacking aim or method; purposeless; haphazard

2.not uniform; esp., of different sizes: said of stones, etc. in certain types of masonry

3.Statistics of statistical sample selection in which all possible samples have equal probability of selection."

Link ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs. He ran into Vanessa Carlton, who was busy playing the piano but making violin noises come out of it. Link ran a thousand miles away.

"Anime!" Larka screamed in Link's face. "Link, the world is going to blow up again and it's all your fault! I'm going to kill you with moo cows and the magical and insane world of Weird Al Yankovik! So you better get used to the fact that there is a bad man out there doing bad things to good people!"

"I'm Batman!" A man shouted. "And this is my sidekick, Zoey from Zoey 101! I used to have Robin be my sidekick, but then he had a pimple on his lip so I had to fire him and omigosh this Zoey chick has one too! DIE FOO!"

"Link." Tetra came from no where, now dressed in a pretty princess dress. "I hate this dress, I hate you, and I hate the fact that I'm really a stupid freaking princess! Now hurry up and kill Ganondork because I'm too busy being locked in a dungeon now get the freak out of here and save your little sister!"

"First off, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You are Princess Zelda, you poopy head! And also, I already killed Lord Moldy Butt and I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" Link screamed while doing the chicken dance.

"IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" Rosco screamed, popping out of Link's shirt. Link screamed, not knowing how in the heck he got there. That would be pretty scary once you think about it.

"Koolimpa doople dee do! I'm Tingle, the magical thirty-five-year-old man that wears tights and stuff!" Tingle came out of Link's shirt, too. Link screamed and Dravis began to cut himself and Larka kicked Link and Tingle started singing Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin and Rosco started singing the Cake Song again and Ganondorf started doing a hoe-down.

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways, where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yes, the points don't matter, just like the color of Link's nose."

"THE PIANO!" Chelsya from my Lost in the Legend series screamed. "This is the last straw! I'm going to sing it! Boku wa kuma, kuma kuma kuma! Kuruma ja nai ya, kuma kuma kuma! Arukenai kedo odoreruyo. Shaberenaikedo utaeruyo. Boku wa kuma, kuma kuma kuma! Boku wa kuma, kuma kuma kuma!"

Link ran away from the crazy Japanese speaking girl, screaming again. There was no end to this insanity, was there? Well, probably not. Suddenly, Link found himself in the presence of Lord Ganondorf!

"HEY! I SLAYED YOU ONCE, DON'T MAKE ME SLAY YOU AGAIN!" Link screeched. Ganondorf stood up, his hands outstretched in a kind gesture.

"Oh, come along now, Link. Can't we just talk this out like civilized people? I mean, honestly, there is no need for violence. Let's just talk this over, yes?" Ganondorf smiled kindly while Link screamed at the top of his lungs. Again.

"NO! I love violence and so does Bobysue and I'm gonna kill so you shall die with blood and Lego's!" SO, in short terms, Link took his sword to Ganondorf's head.

And then... the world exploded.

**A/N- THE END. NOT! Review. Gimme idea. IDC. **


	7. Super Short Chapter

**A/N- ****Thanks for the reviews, Jane O'Callaghan and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule. XD I wuv reviews. Dey make me happy.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STUPID FREAKING FANFICTION!**

Link was floating in outer space and not dying. Amazing concept, isn't it? Well, how it works. You see-

"NO ONE CARES, BOBYSUE!"

"Jerk." Bobysue disappeared. Link stuck his tongue out at where Bobysue had once been. From where she sat at the computer, she rolled her eyes.

Link landed on some random planet, a grin on his face. But then... something terrible happened... something that made Link scream at the top of his lungs and everybody that was in previous chapters appear.

The purple-spotted hamsters didn't team up with the singing sponges so they could take over the world! But then they realized that the world was blown up so they just had a dance marathon with Mario and Luigi!

SALT.

**A/N- Sorry this is so short, but I'm going camping so I gotta get ready. I won't be writing until next Saturday or even later. SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- ****Thanks for the reviews, Jane O'Callaghan and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule! I'm bAAaaAAk! Isn't it wonderful? Okay, who cares? Be honest. -everyone runs away.- Well, there goes my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FREAKING FANFICTION! GO AWAY OR AT LEAST READ AND REVIEW!**

Link groaned as he woke up. It appeared that he was in some sort of field... and he was big again. And he had more detail than ever. That was always nice. "HELLO LINK!" Someone screamed in his ear.

"What the he-" Link said, covering his ears. There was a goat. And it could talk. That was always a little bit scary.

"Come along. We must get into the land of cheese, my other dear, flying goats. Good bye, Link. Don't forget to save the world while we're gone." And so, the flying goats flew away, leaving Link sitting there and looking really mad.

"COME ON! WHERE DOES GANONDORK KEEP COMING FROM!? HONESTLY!" Suddenly, Link was transported to the one twilight place in which I can't think of right now but he wasn't really because the author changed it and back to the whole twilight problem and so you better review about it so I can remember and some other stuff and-

"Shut da frickin hack up, Babysue." Link said while chewing some gum. Bobysue stuck her tongue out at him.

"OH LINKY!" Ilia screamed. "GIVE ME YOUR HORSE OR I'LL TAKE THIS DAGGER TO YOUR STUPID HEART AND TWIST IT, MAKING SURE BLOOD SQUIRTS OUT AND YOU FEEL THE MOST GREATEST AMOUNT OF PAIN THAT YOU COULD EVER FEEL SO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME EPONY! BLOOD AND DEATH YOU SHOULD PREPARE FOR IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME YOUR HORSE SO I CAN GIVE IT A BATH IN THE WONDERFUL THING CALLED YOUR BLOOD!"

Needless to say, Link ran away screaming. Epona groaned before speaking. "Why do you all have to keep screaming in this fanfiction? Can't you remain quiet for a moment?" Bobysue appeared, a frown on her face.

"Epona, I don't think it would be nearly as interesting if they were all quiet, reserved people who had engaging conversations about politics. And also, then it would be misnamed and mislabeled so I would have to change much of the story. It is my hypothesis that people will like it better if I just keep it as is."

"Whatever, dude."

Now, back to Link. "GAR /watch?v40MJARYqwSw&NR1!" Link screamed and ran into the twilight place for real. He was magical in the sense that he could do that.

"OMG!" Midna screamed upon seeing him. "You are, like, so so so so hot! Wanna be my boyfriend?! If not, then too bad! Come on, let's go get some of my totally hot accessories and now you're a puppy that it is so so so so cute! Let's go, puppy!"

And so they did.

Link had to save

The world again,

Even if he didn't

Really like it. I

Guess that's the

Way things work

And if you think

The way that I'm

Typing looks

Like a poem, I

Think that you

Are entirely

And completely

Insane no matter

What you say, my

Dear reader. I think

That I'll end the

chapter right here.

**A/N- BLAH AND R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- ****Thanks for the review, Jane O'Callaghan. I love Ilia and that's why I made her a freak of nature. As for Midna... it's what you get when you whack your head one too many times on the keyboard.**

**Disclaimer- I HAVE NO COMMENT;D**

Link glared around at Zant. You may be wondering, why around? Isn't that bad grammar or whatever? Well, Bobysue is just having fun with matches by this point.

"I am going to kill you!" Link announced. Zant cackled and Minda gasped.

"OMG! That's my ex bf, Zant! Link, you have to prove the fact that you're my new boyfriend by killing him so hurry up and do it!" Link stamped his feet a few times and Zant started singing his theme song loudly.

"Remember when you ran away

And I got on my knees and begged you not to go because I'd go berserk?

Well, you left me anyhow, and then the days got worse and worse

And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind."

"And they're coming to take me away ha ha,

They're coming to take me away, ho ho hee hee ha ha.

To the funny farm

Where life is beautiful all the time

And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

And they're coming to take me away, ha ha!"

"You thought it was joke

And so you laughed, you laughed

When I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid

Right?

I know you laughed, I heard you laugh

You laughed and laughed and then then you left

And now you now I'm utterly mad"

"And they're coming to take me away ha ha,

They're coming to take me away, ho ho hee hee ha ha.

To the happy home

With trees and flowers and chirping birds

And basket weavers who sit and smile

And twiddle their thumbs and toes

And they're coming to take me away, ha ha!"

"I cooked your food-"

Link got really tired of Zant's theme so he just cut off his head and left. However... Zant's head still sang, his eyes wide and freakish.

"Two things. First off, I can see why you would dump him. Secondly, I never said that I'd be your boyfriend so why don't you leave me alone you weird imp thing?!" Midna squeaked and hugged Link tightly.

"I knew that you cared!" Midna cried tearily. Link sweatdropped and stared stupidly at her.

"Uh... sure. We can go with that. Let me go get Bobysue real quick." Link found Bobysue, who was sitting there, her eyes glued to the tv screen. "BOBYSUE! SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAKY CHICK! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! SAVE ME!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever. Just let me keep watching Avatar the Last Airbender and go away. So Link had no choice but to leave.

And then Midna left.

And Link started singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams because he had nothing better to do with his time and he wanted to try being emo for once in which he never was. He cut his hair and dyed it and everything! LINK WENT INSANE!

"LALALALALALALALA!" Link screamed. "I'M GONNA GO SAY HI TO GANONPORK!"

**A/N- For all of you that want to know, that song is called They're Coming To Take Me Away by some Napoleon XIV or something. Just R&R. I think that the next chapter'll be the last. **


	10. CRAP

**A/N- Thank y'all for those there reviews, ayuck! -Bobysue walks in and sees Goofy- What the-?! Get out of here! And, uh, can you give me your autograph? I'm a huge fan. Anyways, thanks, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, Holly, and Jane O'Callaghan! And Holly, I guess that I'll do an eleventh chapter. JUST BECAUSE I'M REALLY NICE AND ALL THAT CRAP!**

**Disclaimer- Okay, Goofy can own Zelda as of now.**

"I'm certain that you're wrong, Ganondorf." Chelsya said. "It'll more likely be the place where _you _rest for all eternity." Ganondorf chuckled at this.

"Yes, because Link is looking so terribly confident. He almost appears to be quaking in his boots." Link glared at Ganon, his face slightly flushed now.

"Shut, up, Ganondorf. I'm going to kill you and save Hyrule from your dirty grasp." Link said, feeling less confident than what his words spoke. Ganondorf laughed openly at this.

"Yes, and I suppose you've figured some other things out as well. Like how low your chances are of defeating me, even with you having the Triforce. And I suppose that you've also figured out who your mother is." Link nodded and looked down.

"You silly boy." Ganon said empathetically. "You don't know who your father is though, do you? Sheik, I don't suppose that you know who Link is? I know that the Blood Knight does, but..." Link blinked and turned to Chelsya.

"Y-you knew? You knew about who I was and all and you didn't tell me, even though I already knew?!" Chelsya turned away from him, silent.

"Wait a minute, what's going on? Who's Link? What's going on? Why aren't we killing Ganondork yet?" Sheik asked in confusion. Ganondorf laughed at him.

"Why Sheik, we're merely discussing Link. I'd rather he know about his past before I offer him an alternative. And Sheik, and I'd like you to know that Link is your aunt's son, _Prince Link_."

Sheik stared at Link. "Y-y-y-y-you're the- you're my- huh!?" Link smiled weakly.

"I only found this out a couple of days ago, too, but I had my suspicions. I guess I was right." Link then turned to Ganondorf. "Do you know who my father is, Ganondorf?" He smiled simply.

"Link. I knew that she always favored that name. That was why I knew that it would be your name." Ganondorf smirked. "No one needed to tell me that. I left soon after that day, though."

"What day?!" Link demanded, feeling something in the pit of his stomach telling him that he didn't want to know.

"The day that I got Princess Zelda pregnant with you." Link felt shock fall into him. It was impossible. There was no way that this evil man was Link's father.

"N-no!" Link cried. "Th-that's impossible! You can't be my father! I... I..." Link stared in shock at the smirking man in front of him. "No..." Link whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"A month later, Zelda was married. When people found out that she was pregnant, she claimed that it was her husband's son. But the baby was developing much too fast. Zelda told only her dearest of friends, Layla, who was also pregnant. Layla was pregnant with Chelsya, as you might already know."

Link felt his entire world falling apart. So that was why the Goron Chief had told Link not to seek out his father. That was why Link's mother had been so hesitant to tell him who his father was.

That was why Chelsya always had seemed like she was hiding something.

"I don't believe it." Link said honestly. "We don't seem anything alike. You and I are so different that it just seems impossible." Ganon smirked easily.

"Yes, I have to admit I wasn't so sure after I heard about you from Chelsya. But when she described your sword skills, it sounded like the same way I used my sword. In fights, you and me are equal, son." Ganondorf laughed at the last word.

"No..." Link whispered, holding his head. "No... it can't be true... I don't want to be... it just can't be true..." Chelsya touched his arm lightly, her face sad.

"I'm sorry, Link. I wanted to tell you. But... how in the world was I supposed to tell you that your father was Lord Ganondorf?!" Link glanced up at her, his face slightly dark.

"Ganon. What was this stupid proposition of yours which I'm probably going to say no to?"

"Well. That's a fairly disrespectful tone your using with me, Link. But I suppose it's natural since your a teenager, no?" Ganon smirked again. "Link. Join my team." Link nearly laughed.

"No. Why would I join your team?!" Ganon sighed.

"I would let your friends go free. No one would get hurt. That is, unless they tried to save you." Link brought the Master Sword out and Ganondorf sighed again. "Of course, if that's the way you wish it to be."

Ganon brought his large black sword out, his face serene. He quite suddenly rushed at Link, who blocked the strong attack easily. Ganondorf slashed at Link's feet and missed due to Link's quick movements.

Link used a shield attack on Ganon, who took a step back, losing his balance for only a second. Chelsya ran in and threw a slice at Ganondorf, who quickly blocked the move. Link tried to hit Ganon, but missed since he side stepped them.

Sheik ran in back of Ganondorf while they battled and found Ganondorf's pressure points. Sheik was about to hit him, when Ganon suddenly turned around and hit Sheik all the way across the throne room, knocking him out for the moment.

"Why is Sheik always so useless?" Link hissed to himself as he blocked another of Ganondorf's super strong moves. Chelsya shrugged as she dodged a move by Ganon.

"Not bad, not bad!" Ganon said as he took a stab at Link. "You certainly are better than I thought you were." Link brought his shield up in silence, hoping that it wouldn't break anytime soon. It didn't, but Ganondorf did manage to throw it across the room.

"Now, I'm tired of you, little girl." Ganondorf said turning to Chelsya, who had barely nicked him. Ganondorf began slashing wildly at her. Chelsya's eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't keep that up.

Ganon stiffened up for a moment, and Chelsya saw Link with his bow in his hands. Link had shot Ganondorf. The man reached over his shoulder and pulled the bloody arrow out.

"Nice try." He said simply and pushed his sword into Chelsya's stomach. Her eyes opened wide with pain and she clenched her teeth. Link ran over the moment that Ganon pulled the sword out.

"Are you okay?!" Link demanded. Chelsya's hands were over her stomach, and, when she moved them, Link nearly threw up. The entire front of Chelsya's shirt was now covered in blood.

"Go..." She whispered. "Forget me and defeat Ganondorf, okay?" Link nodded slowly and stood up. Link faced Ganondorf, his face dark.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Link shouted and he ran to Ganon, anger like none other in Link's eyes. Link and Ganon slashed at each other repeatedly, until finally their blades met, scratching at clawing at one another's.

"Are you ever going to give up, you fool?!" Ganon demanded throwing more weight upon the swords. Link did not answer, but he did throw a bit more strength into it.

Finally, Link found an opening. He flipped his sword up, causing Ganondorf's to go flying. It hit Sheik on the head, which woke Sheik up. Link put his sword at Ganondorf's throat.

"It's over, Ganon." Ganondorf glared at Link, but upon seeing a dribble of blood go down his neck, he remained silent. Everyone knew that it was over.

Link pushed the Master Sword down through Ganondorf's chest, who gave a small cry out. Ganondorf looked up at the boy, anger clouding his face. Link blinked as Ganon brought a dagger from inside his cloak.

It was over too fast.

"As I have said before, do not think it ends here..." Ganon hissed to a stunned and in pain Link, feeling the knife twist in his chest. "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" The man dropped, dead.

Link felt himself falling as well, but he should have hit the floor. Link felt like this drop was so much longer than that... blackness enveloped him, and Link thought a few last words.

I suppose... I suppose that this is death. Oh well... at least I saved everybody...

Link closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

**A/N- HA! I bet none of you saw that coming! I copy and pasted the Ganondorf battle from my Lost in the Legend story onto here! Please, review and I'm gonna do one last chapter for you, Holly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- ****THE LAST CHAPTER! I'd like to thank all of me reviewers, Huh., LinkwithRedSox, xxxchazzixxx, Jane O'Callaghan, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, Shadow Archer, liberatepotatoes, Goddess-of-Weirdos, keybladeboy, and Holly. -starts tearing up- I can't believe it's already over!**

**Disclaimer- You get the point.**

Lin opened his eyes slowly and was amazed that he wasn't dead. And he was amazed that he was in that strange anime again. And he was on that one pirate ship again. And he couldn't speak. And that meant that he couldn't scream. And we all know by this point that it's Link's favorite thing to do in the whole wide world.

"Oi, Link, I'm being taken by the evils of this weird thing with tentacles and all that crap and you have to save me even though you don't have any more of your stuff anymore and get your filthy stinking butt over here so you can save me from the Ghost Ship and stuff and also, We have to shoot you through this barrel and have you hit the wall and not find your sister and then have that stupid giant bird throw you into the ocean and then have my dad come and save you when he's only a boat and then you can go and find an overly priced sail and buy it and go to Dragonroost and meet Medli and be scared because she'll a bird freak person and go up the volcano and kill the big boss thing and get the ball from the annoying little bird prince boy and get the Wind Waker and do this thing and I guess that was the other game and just hurry up already, you idiot!" Tetra screeched in Link's face, who couldn't do anything about it since he can no longer talk.

"Hello, I'm Linebeck and I'm going to help you, but you have to give me money." Linebeck said now that Link had been randomly transported to the Ocean King Temple Place Thing And I Think That You Know What I'm Talking About.

Link took some money out of his pocket and was about to give it to Linebeck when an annoying little fairy interrupted. "FREAKING HECK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, LINK! I DON'T TRUST THIS GUY EVEN THOUGH I THINK HE'S HOT AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS CEILA! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Link ran away, silently screaming. And then he ran into Tetra, but she was a statue or something. Bobysue ignored Oshus when he started talking about all that except for the fact that she had another quest to do that she still hasn't finished.

Which was always annoying.

Then he finally found the big, brown (Or whatever color this guy is) bad guy. His name was Bellum and he was big and ugly and all that stuff. And the moment he saw Link, the first thing he thought was feathers.

"Konnichiwa, Midori-san. Nani?" Bellum asked, forgetting the fact that Link could not speak Japanese. Link ran away, silently screaming again.

Bobysue handed him the Phantom Sword. Link ran back to Bellum.

"Nani?" Bellum repeated, staring the young boy who was glaring at the monster. This turned out to be the last thing that Bellum ever said because Tetra swung in and killed the giant, weird, strange, yucky, Japanese, hungry, nosy, fabulous, catty, monster with a pea shooter.

And then she kissed Link, sending him to another dimension! Don't ask me how that works out, I'm just a random author that likes to be cruel to her favorite video game characters.

When Link looked around, he saw that he was back to his original Ocarina of Time version. The older version. And he was in New Yawk, in Times Square. Bobysue walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Psst! Link! See those people over there? The guy in weird pink clothes, the wolf, the spiky haired kid, the purple cat, the dead fairy, the bug, McKayla whom I mentioned in an earlier chapter, and the spiky haired man? I want you to join those people so that my Random Waka Story and my Random Zelda Story are connected. SO HURRY UP!"

And so, Link walked over in slight confusion to the strange people...

**A/N- THE END! If anybody wants to find out what happens to Link and all them, check my Random Waka Story, chapters 8-11. Anyways, R&R.**


End file.
